


Because You're A Raptor

by AuthorToBeNamedLater



Series: Keeping Up With The Raptors [16]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Sports, Concussions, Gen, Head Injury, Hockey, National Hockey League, Raptors, Recovery, Seattle, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorToBeNamedLater/pseuds/AuthorToBeNamedLater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raptors don't fight alone, whether they're playing hockey or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You're A Raptor

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from an interview with Derek Sanderson on WEEI in Boston earlier this year. Sanderson said the ethos of the 1970s Bruins was "nobody fights alone." Well, if that wasn't just a story waiting to happen. I wanted this to be part of a larger story, but the larger story never came, so it can be a snippet.

_Skate. Skate. Left, right, left, right, turn..._

Mark Shearer leaned into the left turn around the boards at Rand Morgan Arena, righted himself, and headed down the straightaway. 

_Careful. Remember, not too fast._

After six weeks of sitting mostly immobile in his aunt's house and another two riding an exercise bike under the watchful eyes of the Raptors' medical staff, Mark had finally gotten the all clear to skate—not practice or play, just skate and get his feet back under him. His concussion symptoms were gone, his daily life back to normal. Now it was just a matter of getting ready to play again.

Skating felt wonderful, like going home again after a long time away.

Mark slid to a stop by the other end of the board, where Doc stood waiting for him.

“Hey,” the team's trainer greeted, her hands stuffed in the pockets of her black hoodie. “How you feeling?”

“Tired,” Mark answered honestly. It was true. He had lost enough muscle mass during his involuntary time off that he would need more than a few workouts before he could get back into playing shape.

Doc chuckled. “Other than that? Dizzy, nauseous...?”

Mark shook his head. “Nope. Nope, I feel good.”

“That's what we like to hear,” Doc said with a smile. “Come on, we're gonna have Doc Hughes take a look at you.” Leland Hughes was a neurologist who consulted with the Raptors.

Mark nodded. “OK.”

The rest of the team had begun filing out of the dressing room for practice. “Hey, look what the cat dragged in!” Mikey crowed, giving Mark a careful hug.

Mark smiled at the rest of the team over Mikey's shoulder. “Hey, guys.”

Mikey released him. “How's it feel to be back in the land of the living?”

“Good,” Mark answered. He let his eyes roam over the Raptors—his team, even though they almost felt like strangers at this point. Nearly two months had passed since he'd played with them.

Mark stood aside to let the rest of the Raptors pass. When he saw Hank, he snagged the team captain's arm. “Hank.”

“Hey, Mark,” Hank greeted. “What's up?”

Mark glanced around to make sure no other Raptors could hear, and lowered his voice. “My mom told me what you did,” he murmured. “That you paid for her ticket to come see me.”

Hank looked mildly perturbed. “Did she.”

“She told me you didn't want anyone to know. I won't say anything,” Mark promised. “I...I just kept asking her. I knew she and Dad didn't have the money.”

Hank nodded. 

“Thank you,” Mark whispered sincerely.

Hank nodded once and turned to hit the ice.

“Hank,” Mark called after him.

Hank looked over his shoulder.

“Why'd you do it?” Mark asked.

“Because you're a Raptor, Mark,” Hank answered. “And Raptors don't fight alone.” He buckled his helmet. “That's not just true when we're playing hockey games.”

Hank joined his teammates on the ice and Mark stared after him.

_Raptors don't fight alone._

“Hey.” Doc tapped Mark's arm. “Come on. We'll have you back out there soon enough.”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah.” Mark followed the trainer back to the dressing room.


End file.
